


Fireload Dragon

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Baby Animals, Cyberse World, Dragons, Eggs, First Meetings, Fluff, Forests, Hugs, Multi, Post-Canon, Third Wheels, hand-holding, love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Firewall Dragon has been acting strange lately, so Ai and Yusaku go to investigate where he could be.Turns out SHE has been busy. With another dragon.
Relationships: Firewall Dragon/Borreload Dragon, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	Fireload Dragon

Playmaker wanders the forests of the Cyberse World on a mission, calling out to his missing monster. “Firewall Dragon!”

No answer.

Ai hums as he walks beside him in his human form. “He’s been acting so weird lately! Snapping and hissing at us, snuggling up to Borreload Dragon, wandering off and disappearing for days at a time.”

Playmaker lets out a breathe. He’s nervous too. 

While Yusaku only recently learned that his Monsters had personalities and lives inside the Cyberse World, he’s grown to care deeply about each of them, getting to know them all better than he once did. He enjoys watching the Code Talkers bicker like brothers, while Honeybot and Backup Secretary try to get them to calm down. It’s fun watching Link Kuriboh and Bitron play tag and other games they end up dragging everyone else into. 

But undoubtedly, Firewall Dragon has been the Monster Yusaku’s grown closest to and he has no idea where his Ace Monster could have gone, or why he’s been acting so strange as of late. It’s worrying.

“We just have to find him.” Playmaker marches on, jumping over a fallen tree.

Ai groans and follows him. “Why are we looking on foot again?”

“Because we don’t want to startle him by dropping in on the boards, if Firewall Dragon wants some privacy.” Playmaker looks through the trees in front of him and walks forward a little more. There appears to be some kind of crater up ahead and… “I think I can see him?”

Ai hums, walking up next to him and his eyes pop out his head like binoculars. “I think I do too! Let’s go!”

Ai shoots out his hand, grabbing onto a tree up ahead and wraps his other arm around Playmaker’s waist. Used to these shenanigans, Playmaker only wraps his arms around Ai’s neck and Ai’s hand pulls them across the forest, barely dodging trees, shrubbery and other chances of injury. Ai spins them around the tree once with a giggle before letting go of the tree, bringing his hand back to his wrist while Playmaker lets go of him.

“You should cuddle me more, Playmaker, you need it!” Ai giggles.

Playmaker rolls his eyes. “I don’t need hugs, I need to find Firewall Dragon.”

His partner could not be more annoying, he really couldn’t be if he tried.

Ai grumbles about how he needs to get a heart, but Playmaker is breaking the tree line and looking down at the crater. Firewall Dragon is curled up in it, fast asleep from the looks of things and…

Playmaker’s eyes widen. “Is that an egg?”

“EGG?!” Ai shouts, jumping onto Playmaker’s shoulders.

Playmaker grabs onto a tree to keep from tumbling from the extra weight, but bends over so Ai falls off his shoulders. Ai screams as he rolls down the hill, waking up Firewall. Firewall takes one look at Ai rolling down the hill, Playmaker on top of it clinging to the tree and lets out a sigh. He (or she if she laid that egg?) plucks up Ai before he can hurt himself and dumps him on his feet. Playmaker slides down the crater to catch up to Ai.

“Firewall, what’s up?!” Ai laughs like he knows he’s made a mistake.

Firewall gives him the stink eye, then unfurls from the nest. Ai’s eyes pop out of his head yet again, when he sees the egg in the middle of it, covered in blue and white stripes.

“Playmaker!” Ai shouts, getting to his feet. “You’re a grandfather!”

Playmaker gets to his side and ignores him, looking up at Firewall..“I take it you laid the egg, Firewall Dragon?”

Firewall nods her head and gives the egg a nuzzle, almost purring in her throat.

“Who’s the father?!” Ai giggles. “Is it Borreload, I bet it’s Borreload! Oh, I can’t wait to find out what Revolver Sensei thinks of this!”

Playmaker walks closer to her. “Is it healthy? Can we help in any way?”

Firewall bends down to him and nuzzles against him. Playmaker smiles and hugs her snout, gently running his fingers up and down her.

“I’m proud of you. I can’t imagine it was easy, but you could have asked for our help if you needed it.” Playmaker tells her and he means it.

Firewall purrs and licks his face as she lifts her head out of his hug. Ai bursts out laughing at the sight, while Firewall plucks a tree from the tree line and throws it at him. Playmaker holds in a chuckle as Ai screams and gets crushed by the tree. Firewall snorts at him, then goes back to nuzzling her egg, purring and cooing over it.

Playmaker walks closer to the egg, watching Firewall for any signs of discomfort or dismissals. Soon enough, he’s close enough to the egg to reach out and touch it.

Playmaker looks up at Firewall first. “May I touch it?”

Firewall gives a small nod.

Playmaker reaches out his palm and gently runs it up and down the egg. He can feel something like a heartbeat reverberating out of the baby inside and meeting the eggshell. He wonders how close the baby is to breaking it’s shell and being welcomed into the world. Yusaku doesn’t have any experience with babies, unless Roboppi counts even slightly. He doesn’t think she does, but Yusaku remembers caring for her when he was 13, giving her small upgrades when he could and encouraging her to do things she liked besides clean.

Firewall croons at him and Playmaker blinks out of his thoughts, then gasps.

The egg is glowing, a soft blue that’s spreading out, shining like a small star. Playmaker watches in shock as the light suddenly bursts-

When it fades and he can see again, he sees one red eye and one blue eye staring up at him with stars in them. Playmaker leans back a little and looks at the baby dragon before him properly. 

The top of his purple face has a black face guard and two horns coming out of it, that look suspiciously like Borreload’s. His neck is long and muscular with small spikes on the back of it, black on top, purple with green stripes below. The body shape is very similar to Firewall Dragon, with him being black where she’s metallic and purple with green stripes where she’s blue with white stripes, mostly. The baby dragon’s wings are a shining green and he has metal shoulder pads that flank his arms. His knees have small goldish looking circle guards that look like screws. Finally he has three rings on the end of his tail, similar to Firewall’s halo, if it can be called that.

Playmaker gapes at the baby dragon, then looks to Firewall for some guidance, completely out of his element. 

Firewall purrs, cooing at the baby. The baby turns to her and lets out a cheerful shriek, bouncing on his back legs to reach her. Firewall lowers her head and licks her baby all over, as if cleaning him off. The baby cheerfully wags his tail, giggling through it all. 

Playmaker watches the pair with an overly filled heart and smiles. He opens up a com link with Revolver. “Come to my location immediately. Bring Borreload Dragon.”

“Playmaker, is everything okay?” Revolver’s concerned face greets him.

Playmaker nods. “Yes, everything’s fine. I imagine Borreload is eager to meet his son though. Hurry.”

“SON?!” Revolver shouts.

Playmaker turns the camera around, to show him footage of the scene. “It appears Firewall is capable of carrying children and her son looks an awful lot like Borreload Dragon.”

Revolver is silent for a while, long enough that Playmaker grows slightly concerned. He turns the com around.

Pandor’s face greets him. “Master Revolver is on his way. Borreload saw the footage, grabbed him in his mouth and took off. I’ve uploaded your location to Borreload, so he will be with you shortly.”

Ai bursts out laughing. “I can’t wait to see Revolver Sensei, the look on his face must have been priceless!”

Playmaker nods to her in thanks. “Good job, Pandor. Thank you.”

Pandor smiles. “Glad to help. Best of luck, Master Revolver was speechless as soon as he saw the baby dragon.”

Playmaker chuckles. “Good to know-”

The wind is suddenly knocked out of him. Playmaker hits the ground hard and tries to look up, but his attacker starts licking him to death and Ai starts laughing his head off, so Playmaker has no choice but to surrender to his attacker. Luckily the baby dragon isn’t too heavy, or Playmaker would be complaining about this a lot more, since he’s not the biggest fan of getting winded, even if it is VR and he doesn’t really need it.

Firewall lets a small croon and the baby dragon climbs off Playmaker, running to his mother’s side, giggling up a storm. Playmaker sits up, glancing to see Ai still on the ground, laughing too much to stand up, so Playmaker looks at the baby dragon. 

He’s running around Firewall’s legs and tail, as if playing hide and seek with her. Firewall eventually catches him, gently nipping him on the back of the neck. The baby let’s out a small shriek and runs towards Playmaker again, hiding behind him.

Playmaker chuckles and rubs his head, deciding to play along. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

The baby dragon looks up at him with his wide red and blue eyes and smiles, licking his cheek again.

Ai cooes, laying on his front and kicking his legs back and forth. “He’s adorable. We need to name him!”

Playmaker shakes his head. They can't name the baby dragon right now for three reasons. 1) Firewall might have already given him a name. 2) Playmaker isn't the dragon's father, so he has no right to make that decision. 3) Borreload should be here and be a part of the naming process.

The baby dragon wags his tail, then his eyes widen and he sniffs the air. Then he gives a big smile and looks up at the sky, squealing and chirping.

Playmaker and Ai turn their heads to see Borreload Dragon riding towards them with Revolver on his head. Firewall rises to her feet and roars to him. Borreload roars back and lands quickly, barely giving Revolver a chance to dismount before nuzzling Firewall. 

Playmaker chuckles as he watches Revolver struggle for breath. “I take it he flew quickly?”

“Indeed.” Revolver gasps, straightening properly. “I don’t think he’s ever been that fast.”

Playmaker chuckles and turns to watch the dragons.

Borreload gently licks the side of Firewall’s face and her halo, making her rumble and purr. Borreload’s tail swishes gently to the side behind him, knocking Ai off his feet, though the dragon doesn’t seem to hear his protests at the rough housing. Firewall licks his horns and his forehead, the two brushing their faces. 

The baby dragon watches the two with wide eyes, his tail flickering.

Borreload opens his eyes and looks at the baby dragon.

The baby hiccups and hides behind Firewall’s back legs.

Borreload croons gently and Firewall chuckles, bending down towards the baby. She moves her legs slightly, so she can speak face to face with the baby. She croons to him and the baby slowly peaks around Firewall.

Borreload lowers himself to the ground, resting his full body to the ground and tucking his wings low.

The baby croons curiously, lifting his head. He looks over to Firewall.

She nods her head and motions forward.

The baby slowly walks towards Borreload, who patiently stays still. 

Playmaker holds his breath. Revolver watches with narrowed eyes.

The baby reaches Borreload, slowly craning his neck to him. The baby sniffs the air a little.

Borreload’s tail starts wagging.

The baby’s eyes widen and he pounces on Borreload’s head, wagging his tail, licking him all over. Borreload croons and chuckles, gently growling as the baby continues to lick him.

Firewall gently quakes with laughter and leans her head down, nuzzling her baby, who starts licking her to death as well, taking one foot off Borreload’s head. Borreload chuckles and nuzzles the baby’s stomach.

Playmaker smiles. “They look happy together.”

Revolver nods, uncrossing his arms. “I’m glad for them. They deserve to be happy.”

Playmaker nods and looks down. 

They’re standing close. Close enough that if Playmaker tried, he could hold Revolver’s hand.

Playmaker gulps and takes the plunge.

He reaches for Revolver’s hand and brushes it.

Revolver jumps and turns to him.

Playmaker smiles at him and takes his hand. He knows his face is red, but he doesn’t care.

“You deserve to be happy too.” Playmaker says softly. “I hope I can make you happy.”

Revolver stares at him, his face slowly flushing. Playmaker smiles. He knows Revolver’s not used to him being so affectionate. But one of them has to be and he’s spent a decade wishing to hold his hand. He’s not going to let his inhibitions about touch get in the way of that.

Revolver nods to himself. “You do.”

He shifts his hand and then Playmaker finds his fingers interlocked with Revolver’s.

“I just hope I can do the same for you.” Revolver says. 

Playmaker’s face turns pink and his smile widens, likely into a goofy grin. But he doesn’t care.

“You already do.” Playmaker tightens his grip.

Revolver smiles gently and tightens his grip back.

“Geez, all this love in the air and none for me, how depressing.”

Playmaker’s eye twitches. Why does Ai always have to ruin the mood?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my story, maybe consider rebloging it please? https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/619488797085892609/fireload-dragon-fullmetaldude1-yu-gi-oh


End file.
